


Tribute

by lululucette



Series: gross dirty stories [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, BDSM, Chastity Device, F/M, Gangbang, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 12:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lululucette/pseuds/lululucette
Summary: Playtime in the Preserve.





	Tribute

Their listing garners less attention than they hoped, but more than they feared. In the end, there were four men in the area that were trusting enough - or tempted enough - to meet them at the arranged time and place. That trust was well rewarded. 

On the stump of a vast, long-dead tree lay Stiles, her soft pale skin dappled by the sunlight filtering through the leaves overhead. Stripped down to nothing but her long socks, the leather and metal that she was restrained by cut an even starker contrast to her otherwise sweet appearance. The Sheriff noted the tightening pants and glazed eyes of the men with satisfaction. They obviously understood the enormity of the gift he was granting them.

Ostensibly bolder than the rest, a large bald man stepped forward and tapped the chastity belt, directly over her clitoris. Stiles could not hold back a squeak at the unexpected touch, blindfolded as she was. 

"Protecting baby girl's cherry? Smart." 

The Sheriff nodded. A lie. He had long since found his way into his sweet girl's kitty, pressed deep against her cervix, burrowed as close to her womb as he could reach. But they didn't need to know that. All they needed to know was- 

"Her cunt is off bounds, but the rest of her is on the table. Use her however you like." His face was somber, though.  _Within reason,_ it clearly read. He was obviously there for her protection, and they all got the message.

The bald man returned his nod, then stepped in even closer, pushing her legs apart and upwards. The movement bared the pink blush of her back hole, wet and shining with lube from where her daddy had spent the better part of an hour preparing her while they waited for their guests. 

With little ceremony, the stranger bared his cock and sheathed it within her. Stiles cried out, her back arching  as her little hole struggled to fit the entire length of a grown man. Her tiny breasts jiggled with the movement of his thick cock slamming into her, her breath punched out of her in moans, her head tossed back and forth. 

"Please," She whimpered, fists clenching, "More, please...!"

Around this tableau, the other participants crowded closer, belts and zippers undone. The bald man grunted, gripping the soft give of her thighs in his fingers. "Tell me no." 

"Wh- I-" 

"Tell me no and I'll give you more."

Stiles panted desperately. "N-no...." A squeal was forced from her as the man shoved harder, deeper. Emboldened, she babbled, "No, no, no sir, please, no-"

The sound of thighs slapping against soft thighs echoed against the trees as the man pounded into her sweet body, faster and harder as she begged. As if the noise was enough to snap them into action, the men closed in. They ground against her, stiff flesh finding purchase and friction wherever it rubbed. The bald man swiftly reached the end of his fantasy, his cum flooding her insides and gushing back out and he swore and strained against her ass. Slowly he pulled out, white trails connecting him to her for a long, divine moment. 

"Say thank you," the Sheriff prompted.

Stiles bit her pink lower lip. "Thank you, Sir," she whispered. 

"Good girl."

The bald man reached within her, hooking two fingers and dragging his cum back out before moving around her. Another man, long haired this time, immediately replaced him as the first man reached out and spread his seed over the slight curve of her chest, groping and tugging. Stiles arched again, as far as her bindings would allow. 

Her father spoke up again. "Go on. Use her."

This apparently was all that the next man needed. He grasped her under the chin and pulled her head back, baring the long line of her throat. "Don't bite," he warned as he guided his dick into her pink mouth. He was not as long as the first man, but his cock was thick enough to wrench her jaw wide open. Stiles gagged once around him before swallowing back the reflex, letting him fuck into her throat unimpeded.  The men used her as instructed. Their thick cocks split her open, shaking her to the bone, her sweet body writhing and clenching like a vice. She felt as if they would reach down to her core, open her completely, meet and kiss in her sternem while all she could do was lie there and let them use her like she was made for this purpose only, a doll to fuck and drench her every cell in their cum.

Suddenly, Stiles gagged again, her every hole tight enough to almost force the strangers from her body. They stuttered in their rhythm before realising that her sweet cunt was abruptly gushing enough slick to slide out from under her chastity belt. 

"Well done. She hardly ever cums without touching her kitty."

Spurred on by this praise, the men sped their hips, almost heedless of how their little girl wiggled around and beneath them. Their thick white seed leaked from her pink holes as they pounded into her, frothing and soaking into her skin, as if becoming a part of her. Stiles' fuckholes were not lonely for more than a few seconds before more cocks were filling them, the first man recovered enough to shove his way back into her sopping ass as if he had never left it. It was as if time was suspended, the only thing that was real the carving of a new space for themselves in the sweet girl who welcomed it, pink and wet in the morning sun. 

Finally it filled her. Finally she was full, of cum, of cock, just as she was created to be, a doll, a slave, a perfect tribute to every man that saw and wanted her. 

Her eyes rolled back into her head, trusting her daddy to keep her safe.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been HOW many years?


End file.
